


Fallen, but not forgotten

by SisterLucrezia



Series: Zia's random-ass drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg comforts John after a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen, but not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Johnstrade; someone wakes up from a nightmare

Greg was up reading his Kindle in bed, running his fingers through John’s hair as the man slept next to him. Pausing to rest his eyes he turned to look at John, lips parted slightly, his eyelashes against his cheek. Greg smiled and ran a knuckle down his cheek.

"Mmm, no… Shrloock…"

He froze for a moment before pulling his hand back, hoping he hadn’t woken John. Greg set his Kindle down and just as he was turning back towards his lover John’s eyes flew open and he sat up suddenly.

"NOO!" One hand flew out and his eyes were focused on something beyond the walls of their bedroom, wide and full of shock.

"John, John, shhhh," Greg said as he put a gentle hand on John’s shoulder. "It’s okay, I’m here. You were dreaming." He ran a hand over his back, trying to calm him down. John fought to slow down his breathing and turned to look at Greg. John’s shoulders slumped forward as he heaved a sigh and let the detective pull him into his arms.

"It’s okay now love, I’ve got you." Greg realized after a moment that John was shaking, grabbing him tight. "It’s alright, go ahead. I’ve got you."

"I saw good men die in Afghanistan," John said, his voice tight as he fought a losing battle against his tears. "saw them die in terrible ways, but that is what haunts me the worst, Greg. Two years. Two bloody years and it still-” A choking sob wracked him and he clung tighter to Greg, who rubbed his back and held him close and let John cry, as he always had after they started seeing each other, as he always would after. Several long minutes passed before John was calm again. He pulled back a little to look at Greg apologetically. “Sorry I’m such a mess.”

Greg shook his head and placed a kiss on John’s forehead. “Don’t apologize love. It’s what I’m here for.”

John nodded and wiped at his face. “Ugh. Th-thank you. Thank you so much.” He gave Greg a weak smile. “I have to go use the loo.” Greg smiled back and kissed him again.

"I’ll be here." John nodded again as he slid out of bed. He grabbed his cane and slowly made his way out.


End file.
